The present invention relates to a method of supplying replenishing solution in an automatic developing machine, and more particularly, to a method of supplying replenishing solution which is utilized in an automatic developing machine that automatically performs development, fixing, washing and drying of exposed film, and which allows replenishing solution such as a replenishing solution for developer or a replenishing solution for fixing solution to be automatically supplied to a processing tank.